


Doubt

by Bus1Baby



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Clown Baby, Cuddles, F/M, Pregnancy, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bus1Baby/pseuds/Bus1Baby
Summary: A little bit of pregnant Harley and Joker struggling with it, fluff with a lil bit of tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1nsaneAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nsaneAlice/gifts).



“How’s the future king of Gotham doing, hunny?” J asks, entering the bedroom, kicks off his shoes and begins to remove his rings.

“Or Queen. It could be a she. Or a they. What if it’s two, Puddin’!” Harley squeals, rushing over to greet him.

“Careful, careful,” he hums, cuddling her, “With that kind of running around they’ll be mush.”

She playfully hits his arm.

“No they won’t, quit tryin’ ta mess with me! I ain’t that stupid!”

“If it’s a they I’m going to tear my hair out,” J laughs.

“What like ya did with ya eyebrows?” she teases, sitting down on the bed.

He growls.

“You, you, you are going to be a bad influence on my beautiful offspring,” his voice sounds harsh, his eyes tell her otherwise.

“Sure thing, Mr explosive.”

He smiles and walks over to the mirror, staring at himself for longer than a quick glance, fixes his hair and then removes of his shirt. Harley’s eyes ogle at him and hell does he know it.

He throws his arms out, spinning around to face her.

“Think about it, think about it, baby! Gotham’s shining lights, every billboard reading the news of our little wriggler! Everyone, everyone would see that we, we the greatest villains of all time won’t just die! Imagine the look on Batsy’s face!” He performs, laughing along with her. He then impersonated the hero, “ _You’ve what? You, you, you’re… how?!?”_

“Looks like we’re gonna have to give the poor Bat ‘the talk’! We’ll have a baby before him!”

“Damn right we will!”

He sits next to her and cuddles her again, a calm silence washes over them.

 “What if we get locked up? They’ll get torn straight away from us,” she whispers.

“Don’t say that,” he hisses.

“But we can’t continue like this with them, Puddin’…”

“Yes, we can.”

“No, we can’t!”

He yanks himself away from her.

“Don’t raise your voice at me! What I say goes!”

“But you’re risking losing them!”

“I’m not that careless.” His voice drops, a tone which most know as a signal that you’ve reached the end, yet she doesn’t stop.

“Yes, you are. You’re careless and can’t even look after me properly,” tears spill out of her eyes.

He roughly grabs her face.

“You want me to save you all the time? I trust you, idiot, your twisted is almost mine. You want something, you’ll try your best to get it. I swear on my real name I will never let them out of our sight.”

He drops his hand and she cries onto him.

“Even when I doubt you, you know I’m no good without you, Puddin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm open for requests, they'll probably take me a little while, though! I'm also down for constructive critism, always looking to improve! Comment if ya wanna.


End file.
